


Position

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Wingfic, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s at his most gorgeous like this: blushing, wings spread and trembling, nearly out of breath, and laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position

The blush across Hermann’s chest is absolutely glorious.

Well, not _quite_ as glorious as the breathy ‘Ah!’ which escapes him with every movement of your hips, but … yeah … you’re not complaining. Not at all. Nope.

Sitting on the edge of the desk, he wraps his legs loosely around your waist and the wiry muscles of his arms stand out as he braces himself against your thrusts. You grip the points of his hips tightly to help him maintain his position and you really, _really_ want him to maintain that position because, _holy shit_ , it’s _so_ working for both of you.

Hermann brushes the tips of his feathers over your hands and arms and the touch sends pleasant shivers up and down your spine. Your brain serves up that panel in _Watchmen_ where Doctor Manhattan multiplies himself while fooling around with Silk Spectre and you giggle.

Having a boyfriend with extra limbs is _awesome_.

Hermann lets his head loll back, opening his long, pale throat for your taking as he pants and ‘ah!’s. _Oh god_. You can’t reach—he’s too damn tall perched there while you’re standing on the floor—so you settle for teasing one of his nipples with your tongue and nearly stop to grin when the pitch of his sounds jumps half an octave in response. Like a good scientist, you repeat the action hoping for a repeat reaction. You smirk after your mouth pulls another, louder, higher cry out of him.

You gasp as he tightens his legs around you, pushing you deeper inside him. He moans and dear god you can’t hold out much longer. You mumble a warning and press your face against his collarbone as you jerk through your final few thrusts. He leans forward enough for his warm breath and whimpers to caress your ear and you come, stars behind your eyelids and your whole body shaking.

He whines when you pull out of him and start to slump to the floor on your now-boneless legs, but he threads his arms under your shoulders and holds you against his chest. His wings move slowly, fanning cool air across your heated, sweaty skin.

"Just … just let me … catch my breath," you wheeze.

"Don’t rest too long or I’ll have to take matters into my own hands," he purrs, his voice roughened by your exertions.

 _That does it_.

You wiggle out of his grip and drop to your knees—mentally high-fiving yourself for your foresight in pre-positioning a pillow—and take his cock in your mouth before he can react to your change in position.

Going straight for the kill, you employ your tongue to tickle the spot halfway along his length you discovered last time you did this which should drive him perfectly wild.

It does.

His wings snap fully open and shake and the noise he makes is only a few decibels short of a real scream. You hum in approval and Hermann manages only a squeak—and an adorable one at that—before he comes. You swallow, release him, and lean back to examine your handiwork.

He’s at his most gorgeous like this: blushing, wings spread and trembling, nearly out of breath, and laughing.

Of all possible post-orgasm responses, Hermann _laughs_.

 _Every_. _Time_.

That’s the best part of sex with Hermann. Besides the _awesome_ sex, of course. He’s completely adorable when he laughs and he almost looks like a completely different person. You’ll ponder how that’s possible later, but right now what both of you need is a nap.

Which reminds you of one of the other great things about Hermann. His hollow bones make him light enough for even little-bitty you to scoop up and carry across the house. You only need to make it from the reading nook to the other side of the room this time. Piece of cake.

You gather him up and _for once_ he’s too wiped out to protest as you hold him, bridal-style, against your chest and make your way to the bed. Immediately after you gently set him down on his favorite side, he rolls onto his belly and spreads his wings, letting one droop over the edge of the mattress. Before you can count to three, he’s sound asleep.

Your eyes desperately want to close, too, but you manage a quick sketch of the relaxed curve of his shoulder peeking out from the sweep of his wing. Finished, you tuck the notepad and pen under your pillow and join Hermann in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly sat down to write about Hermann's childhood and this is what my pen did to the paper. I also learned something. _Tagging_ smut is harder than either writing or typing it. What the hell is up with that?
> 
> Didn't I say a while back that I wouldn't be writing anything explicit for a long time after the last piece? Apparently my promises are lies. Please forgive me, Hermann.


End file.
